


Pizza

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Pizza, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has lost her job and her boyfriend in one day, and to cap it all off, her pizza is over twenty minutes late. Only a super-hot delivery boy could make up for everything now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on ff dot net for a while, but for some reason none of my Drinny stories were on here yet. So here it is!

Ginny sighed as she glanced down at her watch, slumping back in the creaky, stained armchair. Her pizza was now over twenty minutes late, and she was getting extremely annoyed. The world just seemed to be against her today, and she had no idea why.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny started to drum her manicured nails against her thigh as she once again recalled what had happened earlier. She had been sat at her desk writing yet another pointless load of drivel for the dreadful fashion magazine that she worked for, when suddenly she had been summoned to the office for a 'talk'. Presuming that one of her articles wasn't up to scratch or something, she had wearily trudged up to the office, only to discover that the company's profits were falling rapidly so they had decided to make 'cutbacks'. So, after five years of slaving her guts off at a job she hated anyway but kept because she wouldn't be employed anywhere else, Ginny was being fired. It had been all that she could do to avoid lashing out at her (now-ex) boss, so instead she had plastered an obviously fake smile on her face before catching a taxi home and screaming into a pillow. What was she going to do now?

That hadn't even been the end of it. A couple of hours later, her boyfriend of two years, Harry, had let himself into the flat and clearly been shocked that Ginny was there. She had irritatedly explained that she had just been fired, and instead of being supportive, Harry had looked aghast and started ranting about how without her job they would never be able to pay the rent, or the bills, or take a holiday this year. As if Ginny hadn't thought of that already! The argument had ended in screaming on both sides, before Harry exclaimed that he had had enough of living with a 'hysterical wench' and was out of there. Fifteen minutes later, he had gathered all of his possessions and left without a word, the door closing with a final slam behind him.

So now Ginny was sat alone, with no job and the prospect of losing her home when the bills came in a couple of weeks, waiting for a pizza delivery because she had never learnt how to cook, and even if she had then she would probably burn herself considering how distracted she was.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and Ginny sprang to her feet and marched over the door, yanking it open with more force than was probably necessary and preparing to take out her frustrations on the unfortunate pizza boy – when her eyes fell on a mop of slightly floppy, sexily mussed blonde hair and a pair of incredible, liquid silver eyes and her complaints died in her throat.

"One ham and pineapple pizza for Ginevra Weasley?" The man's voice was deep and fluid, the words rolling off his tongue like syrup, and Ginny's eyes fell closed for a moment as the voice washed over her, before she stopped and collected herself.

"Thank-you," She tried to smile prettily, but given how her makeup was bound to be smudged and she was wearing half her work uniform and half her pyjamas, she wasn't entirely sure that would be particularly effective.

She suddenly realised that his uniform – which fitted far more snugly than should really be legal, given how muscular he looked to be underneath – was dripping wet, and exclaimed in surprise.

"But you're soaked! Did something happen on the way here?" As she spoke, she took the pizza box (also slightly wet, and cold, but that point didn't really register) and stuck it on the nearest available surface inside her house – which happened to be a small, spindly tale with a potted plant on it that wobbled precariously at the extra object.

The man smirked, his mouth turning p at the corners and his silver eyes twinkling. "Car's out of commission and it's raining outside. Hadn't you noticed?" His tone was almost mocking.

"I had other things to worry about." Ginny's tone took on a slightly sharper tone as she said that. As she stood there though, an idea sparked in her head. "But you can't you back out now, it's still raining and you'll get hypothermia! Come in for a bit and dry off, until it's stopped raining."

The man glanced out the window at the rain, then at Ginny, then out the window again. "I wouldn't like to intrude," He commented, but his tone of voice and the expression on his face showed that he would like nothing better than to intrude.

Ginny smiled triumphantly. "Oh no, don't worry, you definitely wouldn't be... intruding." She gestured in, flicking her eyes down to his nametag as she did so. "Draco."

As she said his name, he smirked even more widely before stepping in, glancing round the small and untidy flat before sitting down casually in her usual armchair. Pleased with this turn of events, Ginny shut and locked the door before grabbing the pizza box before walking over and perching on the edge of the sofa next to where Draco was. Blinking coyly at him, she reached down and popper open the lid of the pizza box and allowed the delicious scent to wash over her, before holding out the box to him.

"Would you like a slice?" She asked in a slightly flirty voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow before reaching over and placing one hand over hers, causing heat to rush through her. His smirk still on his face, he moved his other hand and slowly removed a piece of pizza from the box before leaning back, removing his hand from hers and lifting the slice carefully to his mouth.

Enraptured, Ginny could only stare as Draco took his first bite, eyes drifting closed and a small moan sounding as he chewed and swallowed, before taking another bite. His tongue flicked out and licked a small bit of tomato sauce from the edge of his mouth and Ginny had to hide her own moan – he made eating pizza look so unbelievably sexy, it really wasn't fair.

Deciding to take action, Ginny lifted her own slice of pizza from the box and moved it to her lips, gently taking the end of the slice into her mouth and sucking lightly before biting into it, stifling another moan at the taste. It might be cold, but this was seriously good pizza – possibly even worth waiting 25 minutes for without the bonus of a super-hot delivery boy. Smiling, she licked her lips before continuing to eat, making sure that she was doing so in the most seductive way possible.

A few moments later, she something cold trace across her cheek and looked up to see Draco holding a finger with tomato sauce on in front of her face.

"You missed this," He commented quietly, before holding his finger out in front of lips.

Smirking, Ginny leant forward and drew his finger into her mouth, humming as she licked it clean of all the tomato sauce before simply swirling her tongue around and then moving back away again.

Draco's eyes darkened as he examined his now clean finger, before he lunged forward and captured Ginny's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Tongues battled for dominance and hands reached out to grab any item of clothing they could find, pulling each other impossibly closer. The pizza box slipped to the floor (fortunately not spilling – Ginny did not want to deal with cleaning that up later) and Draco moved his hands around Ginny's waist and pulled her into his lap, Ginny squirming slightly at the feel of his still wet clothing soaking through to her skin.

"Bedroom?" She asked sultrily, peering up at Draco from between her eyelashes.

Draco responded by leaning in and capturing her mouth again, his hands running down her back in a passionate caress, before he moved slightly to press his lips to her ear.

"Thought you'd never ask." He replied.

The next morning, Ginny was woken up by the sun streaming through her window, to find herself naked in her bed with an equally naked, pale blonde Adonis. Smiling to herself, she reached over and ran her fingers through his soft, messed-up sex hair.

Ginny had no job, probably no future prospects other than losing her house and everything in it, and no money. But she had also just had the best night of her life. If that had taught her anything, it was that anything was possible.

And when Draco woke up to inform her that he was the son of the owner of the pizza company (yes, the billionaire who ran it all) and was going to help her out of all her problems because he wanted this to be more than a one-time thing – well, it wasn't like she was complaining.

It was funny how the things that seemed to be the worst could turn out to be leading up to the best thing ever.


End file.
